Watashi desu Panty Sama!
by zilhart
Summary: Happosai encounters a strange device that makes him travel between parallel universes, time and space. Follow his adventures and see where it leads him in his quest for panties.
1. Chapter 1

Watashi desu Panty Sama!

Ch1 Panties

There once was a time where old Happosai was happy searching in between the neighborhood panties until one day he found something unexpected. It was a round shaped digital object.

The sphere was a device in a clock form that made its user travel time and space. Old and wise Happosai looked at it, and saw that the clock wasn't indicating the right time, so he adjusted it tightly and placed it back in the correct time...and nothing happened.

So Happosai decided to head back to his house, wherever it was somewhere in Japan and there after he spent his time appreciating panties, a wild idea popped into his mind.

"I can sell this clock at the pawn shop!"- he thought in the most surprised tone, an eureka tone.

And so he walked to the pawn shop and when he was about to sell the F$% ng clock it fell on the ground...

And there it happened...a green beam of light made its way from the clock to the skies, it expanded and grabbed Happosai.

Old Happo' was blinded by the light and when he was finally able to recover his sight he saw the unexpected.

It was a blonde big titted milf taking a shower.

-"Who is there!" the milf said.

-"wuhuhuhu...It is I the great Happosai!...i can tell you where expecting me :3!

-"Like hell old geezer!" she said while throwing a punch a Happosai.

-"URRRHg F% K ok ok calm down...who are you?!"

-"My name its Tsunade, i bet you wo'nt forget it" said Tsunade in an all triumphant matter.

-" Mhmhmhm oh I wont, not after seeing you like this. But here take appreciate this as a token of forgiveness for my rudeness."

Happosai took out of his pockets a silked white panty with a red ribbon for Tsunade to dress up.

Tsunade after understanding that she was naked yelled and ran quickly to get dressed up. After that they talked about how he got there and they became friends and shit etc. Then at night Happosai said-"ohh i am thirsty" and left to get some sake.

The End


	2. Hidden-no-Jutsu! What? A New Ero-Sennin!

**Watashi desu Panty Sama!**

**Ch2: Hidden-no-Jutsu!: Whaat? A new Ero-Sennin!**

Happosai was walking in the night on the streets of Konoha, he was all drunk from all the sake he had taken, looking all zombie.

-"Wooohohoho i'm sure Tsunade must be very lonely at this hour...I bet she could use some company :3!"-Said old Happosai while walking.

Then suddenly he heard a voice:"Oiroke No Jutsu!"

The old pervert stood in a fighting stance realizing that it was a Jutsu and quickly looked to see who was going to attack him. But it was too late; it came too fast from behind...

-" Gwwaaah" Happosai felt them; they were soft like the clouds. "Pshhht!" Nosebleed, he spun around in the sky and fell flat like a carpet to the ground.

After recovering his senses he saw a blonde naked girl, also very easygoing. -"Is that you Tsunade? Your breasts have gotten smaller but you look much tighter now hehehe..."Said Happosai, the old pervert was so drunk he couldn't get his shit straight.

Poof!"Hey grandpa you're just as perverted as my sensei, I can't believe you fell for it hahaha!"- The hot girl transformed into a guy.

-"Whaaat!? Hiccup! Who are you? Where did the hot chick go?" said Happosai all confused.

-"My Name is Naruto and one day I'm gonna become Hokage! Believe it!"-Said the kid.

Suddenly, after exchanging some words, it occurred and idea to Happosai.

-"Hmm now that you mention it, I have a mission for you, but it's classified...an S rank mission! Come closer I'll tell you, no one else must listen...psstsstssstpssst"- Whispered in Naruto's ear.

And so Happosai told Naruto that if he could get him Tsunade's underwear he would teach him a secret technique, a forbidden one no one had ever heard of. So they went up to Tsunade's place and were standing right in front of her door.

-"Wait a moment"- Whispered Happosai to Naruto-"let me set up this clock to see how much it takes you to get this done, we will need some record for your future improvement...alright let's see…I'll give you 10 minutes..20:09 all set, 3...2...1... GO!"

Naruto went in silently and eager to learn the new technique and grabbed one of those double D bras of Tsunade, but when he made his way back old Happo' wasn't there no more.

It seems Happosai had traveled in time, again. The year was 2009, and something about that place was Super Dimensional.

To Be Continued...


End file.
